


Insomnio

by Princess_of_Darkness



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Darkness/pseuds/Princess_of_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cuando Min YoonGi, quien era la única persona capaz de considerar dormir como un deporte federado, cae en un período de insomnio su mejor amigo se preocupa.  ¿Encontraran la cura para sus males?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olgap_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/gifts).



Apoyó su frente contra el vidrio, exhalando; mordió su propio labio y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de alivio para ellos. Los párpados le pesaban, sentía su cabeza explotar y podía sentir fuertes punzones en sus sienes. Sin querer, comenzó a darse pequeños golpes en la frente contra el vidrio mientras su mano repasaba de forma inconsciente frente así, en la pared, las formas de sus costados, los costados de su amor.

Tres golpes secos en la puerta le hicieron suspirar, sin querer contestar. Su voz sonaría rara, había estado llorando y no quería que nadie le escuchara así. De todos modos los conocía y adivinaba que después de dos golpes más por cortesía, abrirían.

Efectivamente, la puerta se abrió y no se volteó a ver. Sabía que le importaba a todos, pero que el único que de verdad no podría dejarle así sería su mejor amigo.

—Yunya  —le llamó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y avanzando hacia él—. Eres un dramático, y si pasas otra noche sin dormir te vas aponer más feo —bromeó, abrazándole por la espalda.

Rio con suavidad. —Ihhh, no soy feo —contestó sin levantar su frente del vidrio.

—Ohh… bueno, deberías verte con mis ojos —continúo la broma Hoseok, dándole vuelta entre sus brazos. Al enfrentarlo, le sonrió—. ¿Llorando? Eso sí que es sexy, bastardo de Daegu —soltó antes de ir a buscar un paño húmedo del baño y regresar a limpiarle el rostro—. Eres un mocoso, Min Yoongi —le dijo, fingiendo un poco de severidad en su voz, lo cual obviamente no sentía.

Hoseok jamás era duro con su mejor amigo y presenciarlo enamorado era la tragedia más grande que podía registrar en su memoria en su historia compartido con este. Para Yoongi todo era sufrimiento, placer y dolor, sí, todo era nuevo en cuanto al amor, por lo cual todo lo vivía sin un ápice de juicio. Todo era arrebatado y se sentía a flor de piel, a carne viva.

Lo empujó suave, obligándolo a sentarse sobre la cama.

—Tenemos que hablar, creo que te estás volviendo co-dependiente.

Yoongi negó. —No, es solo que soy un animal de costumbres. No puedo dormir sin él, me da insomnio.

—Eres un animal, que no es lo mismo —dijo en chanza, dejándole un beso en la frente previo a escuchar el barullo llegando desde el pasillo.

Yoongi se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la habitación.

—Ahí vienen —anunció Hoseok, enarcando su ceja y sin saber por qué la actitud del mayor.

Podían oír a los miembros del staff dejando las maletas en la sala y la voz de Jungkook hablando por sobre la del líder, comenzando a contar cómo le había ido en su primera actividad fuera de Corea del Sur con la sub-unidad que formaba junto con Jimin, quien a diferencia del maknae, no hablaba.

Yoongi corrió de nuevo hacia la cama mientras su mejor amigo le soplaba la frente.

—Tienes un hermoso color rojo tomate por toda la cara.

—¿Me veo feo? —preguntó Yoongi con un dejo de desespero.

—¿Feo? —La voz de Jimin irrumpió de pronto en la habitación, dejándolo casi paralizado—. Hyung, el día que tú te puedas ver feo será porque el mundo está a punto de terminar.

La sonrisa de Yoongi se formó en su rostro y Hoseok rodo los ojos.

—Blablablá, cursilería nivel Dios. Gracias, yo ya terminé mi turno — dijo girándose y abrazando de forma ligera al recién llegado—. Qué bueno que han regresado sin novedad, encárgate de tu novio y mira ese lindo rostro —aconsejó señalando a su mejor amigo—. Lo sé, es una tragedia, pero no se lo digas o hará un drama —añadió saliendo de la habitación. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, hizo una última sugerencia—: Cierren con llave y por favor, gemidos moderados. No queremos atormentar a Omma Jin.

La almohada que Yoongi sostenía en sus manos se estrelló contra la cara de Hoseok, quien por fin se marchó.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ambos. No era incomodidad, ellos nunca se sentían incómodos estando juntos. Eran esos minutos claves de descifrarse. Jimin avanzó hacia Yoongi que permanecía sentado con la mirada clavada en el piso. Posó sus dedos en el mentón de su novio e hizo que este levantara su rostro hacia él, sus ojos se cerraron y Jimin exhaló, posando sus labios en la frente del mayor y los presionó con dulzura.

—Solo he tenido insomnio —confesó Yoongi con voz suave.

—¿Esperas que te crea?

Yoongi se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió. Los labios de Jimin descendieron hasta la punta de su nariz y dejó un pequeño beso ahí, devolviendo el gesto.

—¿De verdad has tenido insomnio? —preguntó alzando la ceja. Sabía la respuesta.

—No he podido pegar los ojos desde el jueves.

—El día que me fui.

Yoongi se frotó los ojos, bostezando. —Si lo quieres poner así…

—Claro, como yo manipulo la información —replicó Jimin, deslizando sus manos por los costados del mayor y quitándole la camiseta. Fue al clóset y sacó los pijamas de este.

Yoongi abultó sus labios, haciendo un puchero. —No quiero usar pijama hoy, seré el hombre sexy de los bóxer que ve a su novio después de cuatro días.

Jimin sonrió, ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse su sudadera y la camiseta, revelando su hermoso torso que parecía esculpido a mano por algún artesano.

—Ok, tú serás el hombre sexy de los bóxer y yo usaré mis pijamas —se rectificó Yoongi, levantándose y comenzando a  mudarse la ropa.

Se metió a la cama haciéndose hasta el rincón, Jimin le siguió y apagó la luz. Inmediatamente, Yoongi se recostó en su pecho y se abrazó a él, acariciando con sus dedos su cuerpo. Jimin acarició la mejilla del mayor e hizo que este le mirara a través de las semi-penumbras. Buscó sus labios y le besó de forma tierna, repasando con la punta de su lengua las formas de su pequeña boca, y por último, mordió el corazón que se formaba en su labio superior.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me gusta dormir juntos, odio que no estés acá.

Jimin lo apretujó más entre sus brazos y repartió pequeños besos por su rostro.

—Ya vino tu Jiminie para que puedas dormir por fin.

Yoongi sonrió y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y dejando pequeños besos en el pecho del menor.

—Buenas noches, Jimin-ah.

—Buenas noches, mi amor.

Yoongi sonrió, recibiendo otro pequeño pico en la frente y Jimin supo que no podría dejar aquella posición durante las próximas doce horas, así que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo con su novio entre los brazos y acarició sus cabellos hasta que sintió cómo Yoongi se había relajado por completo y sonrió complacido al constatar que estaba completamente dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Reto, os. ♥


End file.
